


pure pleasure

by rimbauds (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rimbauds
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 52





	pure pleasure

**I can relive the ecstasy that Time has slain;**

**At moments I can feel myself between your thighs.**

**What use to hope for anything like that again**

**With someone else? What use to seek in any wise?**

**I can relive the ecstasy that Time has slain**

**Everything about the** view was obscene.

With his head between his lover’s thighs, unbothered by the fingers tugging at his hair, Charles looked like a descendant of Aphrodite, an ethereal being with hollowed-out cheeks, forehead glistening with sweat and pure ecstasy expressed in his intense gaze directed straight at his iron-gripped rival.

“What you do to me should be illegal,” Max couldn’t help but breathe out, stifling a moan as the scarlet-wearing man hummed in appreciation, swirling his tongue around the head of Max’s throbbing dick. “Fucking hell,” he moaned, relishing the wetness of his lover’s mouth.

Gripping his soft, tousled hair, Max pulled Charles upwards, enchanted by the saliva dripping from his lips; he pulled him into a feverish kiss, teeth and tongues working together as they fought, both of them not wanting to give up the dominance. That’s how they worked, both not wanting to back off even in times like this, hidden in their apartment behind the glorious curtains of Monte Carlo.

Charles was the first to pull away, looking at Max in a way that sent shivers down his spine, the intensity in his lover’s gaze burning at him. “I want to ride you,” when Charles spoke, the same passion converted into his voice, Max couldn’t help but comply; he never could deny Charles of his wishes.

He let himself get pushed onto the soft mattress, eyes fixated on his boyfriend climbing over him. Max groaned as Charles’ dick rubbed against his, the coyness in the Monègasque’s eyes an indication of a good time.

When Charles coated his fingers in lube and began pleasuring himself, it took every ounce of willpower not to take him then and there. The Dutchman was in a trance, not moving his eyes from the parted lips of his lover, pleasure on his features more beautiful than anything in the world.

 _“Max,”_ the words were spoken brokenly, followed by a pair of lips meeting Max’s and repeating the same word, his name coated with painful desire, again and again until Charles finally let go of himself, panting and opening his eyes to meet his lover’s.

Slick fingers wrapped around Max’s length, causing his breath to hitch; Charles grinned at him dazedly, moving them in an agonisingly light manner, teasing before they began moving swiftly, sending waves of pleasure down Max’s body.

“Come on,” Max groaned out, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. He felt Charles lining himself up before he slid down Max’s dick, both of them moaning at the feeling; Max let Charles set his own pace before meeting his thrusts in a manner that had them both moaning.

Charles met his high first, the pleasure on his face pushing Max over the edge.


End file.
